


Sirius Black and the Werewolf

by Fuylago



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Snow White AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 02:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuylago/pseuds/Fuylago
Summary: One upon a long time ago there lived a prince, heir to the Black kingdom throne. He, however, had other ideas due to the “medieval methods” his family used to command their kingdom. The prince, despite living there the majority of his life, could never understand how or why their subjects actually liked his family.His name was Prince Sirius Orion Black.





	Sirius Black and the Werewolf

**Author's Note:**

> Idek what this is I guess it’s just a ‘I’m not dead yet’ for all my readers of the Voltron book but also a 3:00am ‘I don’t wanna forget this idea’ book so please excuse any bad grammar (I did re read it so there shouldn’t be any) or anything else.
> 
> If there are any places where you think ‘but hang on a sec, couldn’t blah do blah?’ Just keep it to yourself man do you want a damn fic or not? 
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy, I hope you do :)
> 
> \- Cherry x

One upon a long time ago there lived a prince, heir to the Black kingdom throne. He, however, had other ideas due to the “medieval methods” his family used to command their kingdom. The prince, despite living there the majority of his life, could never understand how or why their subjects actually liked his family.

His name was Prince Sirius Orion Black.

He had a little brother by the name of Prince Regulus Arcturus Black who obeyed everything his parents, The king and queen Orion and Walburga Black, commanded of him. Sirius suspected it was out of fear of what they would do, after all, Sirius was no stranger to their vicious hand.  
It was mostly his mother teaching the, as she liked to call it, “well needed lessons” due to his father running the kingdoms and being unable to look after the young boys.

The fifteen year old prince, soon to be sixteen, didn’t live an ideal childhood with his lessons focused more on the principles their “backwards” kingdom was based on rather than legitimate school subjects he ought to be reading up on. These principles included:

No conversing, forming alliances or general interactions with blood traitors or muggles.  
Blood traitors being other noble kingdoms who wed commoners and divorcees into their family.  
Muggles being citizens of kingdoms who are openly taught magic as well as marrying into the royal family.

Any disgrace to the kingdom is considered treason punishable by both banishment and death.

All executions must be public to reinforce the values of the kingdom and to act as a deterrent to anyone thinking of committing the same crime. 

Anyone discovered to be practicing values opposing the kingdom’s is punishable by death.

And lastly, the one Sirius loathed most of all,

If anyone other than the royal family is found to be practicing magic they are to be executed as soon as reasonably possible.

Sirius, to the dismay of queen Walburga, thought this law was stupid because “They’re still people why can’t they learn magic? It would greatly improve their living circumstances and any problems to do with food and water.” This would usually earn a slap from her ringed hand and sent to his room with no dinner for “daring to question his kingdoms principles”.

In truth, the queen was getting to the end of her tether with her eldest son and would often scream profanities along with reminders of how much of a shit child he was as well as firing stony glares at and make life hard for other members of the castle.  
Only Regulus, her favourite son according to Sirius, could calm her down. Not even her husband cared to confront or comfort her in this state as he was often fucking other women in secret, unbeknownst to Regulus and most of the palace staff but Walburga and Sirius both suspected something was going on behind closed drapes in the west wing of the sprawling palace.

To say that the Black family was a normal functioning family was laughable. Compare them to the Potter royal family from the next kingdom over and you’d soon see the difference.

The next in line to the throne of the Potter kingdom, Prince James had managed to befriend Sirius when they first started their education at Hogwarts after being sorted into the same house (much to the dismay of the King Orion and Queen Walburga who favoured the house Slytherin where most of the noble and pure blood princes and princesses, dukes and duchesses, lords and ladies etc etc were sorted) , the house of Gryffindor. 

James and Sirius had hit it off exceptionally well and formed a bond so close they considered each other brothers (again to the dismay of the King and Queen - Sirius never heard the end of it from them and came back to school after Christmas break littered in bruises that James and his new friends Duke Peter and Lady Lily took great interest in despite Sirius dancing around the topic) and got up to endless amounts of trouble with the mischievous pranks never seeming to end. Their head of house and transfiguration teacher Professor Minerva McGonagall or Minnie McG as James, Sirius and Peter liked to call her, never tired of handing out detentions to the three boys but always seemed to crack a smile whenever a prank or joke got to her and fiercely supported James on the quidditch pitch, a sport she favoured deeply but was unable to compete in after a foul from a Slytherin player in her youth.

Unfortunately it was October half term and there were five days left till Sirius was able to go to where he called his real home. The only down side of school being that the summer exams, o.w.ls, were fast approaching. But the half term meant he was stuck in the castle with his frightening mother, prissy brother and womanising father. 

He had no real friends in the castle or town except for a shy gardener by the name of Lupin - Remus Lupin, who presumably apprenticed under their head gardener and seemed to disappear every month for one night and would come back the next day with new, fresh, pink scars. Peculiar behaviour for a simple gardener Sirius had first thought when he noticed the pattern before he befriended him about three years ago.

The two had sat on a swing seat in the crisp November air, covered by a canopy of dead rose bushes in the far corner of the palace grounds, talking about trivial things and being idle about their work while biting into a deep red apple from the spring harvest collection. 

Remus was an only child born to a poor family on the outskirts of the town in a little village close to a forest was what the Prince had been told and he’d often enquire about the scars which at first was met by a nervous squeak, lots of thumb twiddling and a quiet “I can’t really say” which was enough to keep Sirius’ questions bay, however over the years and times they’d been together an element of trust had sparked in Remus’ heart and he’d managed to tell Sirius on a warm summer day on the same swing seat surrounded by the blossoming rose bushes, that he’d had a nasty run in with a dangerous animal from the forest when he was a small child, although never clarifying what the animal was and how he keeps getting the fresh pink scars, it was enough for Sirius and he never asked again. 

He was also incredibly tall, a giant standing at 6ft compared to Sirius’ short 5’5 stature, with sandy blonde hair curling slightly at the front and falling over his eyes if it wasn’t held back with a headband, his tan skin making the scars just above his eyebrows stand out so much that it was almost impossible to miss them, especially the one which almost dug into a warm amber eye and curved around soft pink lips. A sharp contrast to Sirius’ lips, red as a rose, his hair as black as ebony which curled neatly falling just above his shoulders and skin white as crisp winter snow with not a (noticeable) scar in sight. Only Remus had seen the prince’s hair tied back in a bun when he’d so courteously offered to help Remus uproot weeds after a long and tiring argument with his mother. 

They spent much time like this. Taking long walks around the garden talking about meanings behind flowers and how to tell when a flower was dying or needed water. Sirius treasured the boy’s presence more than anything he owned. There was something about him that drew the prince to the tranquility and serene feeling he seemed to radiate. To be poetic, Remus was like a warm ray of sun on a dark day and when he wasn’t there it was as if a stormy cloud had fallen over the world, including sunniest of days. 

Of course Regulus didn’t approve of the gardener boy Sirius seemed so infatuated with but he daren’t tell his parents because despite how much he wanted to be the good son he knew this boy gave Sirius the happiness he couldn’t find inside the stone walls of the castle; prison to Sirius though. 

A spring evening found the two boys sat in one of the tallest trees curled up after another one of Remus’ disappearing acts and another round of ‘dodge the black diamond ring’ for Sirius but in this moment (and more that followed) cuddling didn’t seem enough, although both boys were either too frightened to make the first move or daren’t purely because “What if someone sees?”.

It was two days till Sirius’ birthday but the Blacks didn’t celebrate birthdays like any normal family. There were no elaborate celebrations or festivals, no fun carnivals celebrating the heir’s birthday, the only thing Sirius ever got was one year closer to inheriting the kingdom and that was something he was not looking forward to. Recently however, James, Peter and Lily had started riding to a secret spot away from all their kingdoms to meet with Sirius and celebrate where there were no traditions to uphold. He’d even started to bring Remus along (Lily and the tall boy hit it off straight away chittering about their shared love of flowers and general botany) and the five would venture off and explore the countryside around them, making forts and playing games, living their youth to the fullest before starting their noble duties.

The night of the first of November held host to a great banquet for all the Blacks and other neighbouring kingdoms deemed acceptable by the king and queen. Half way through the evening a letter was handed to Queen Walburga at the top table by one of her hand maids, the letter bearing the crest of the Royal family of Rosier. Although the traditional first of November feast atmosphere in which many members of the house were chatting about their doings and plans for the future filled the room, a hush fell over the top table as even Orion joined his sons in looking up inquisitorially at his now grinning wife (an incredibly rare sight to be seen) who had looked up from the letter to meet her husbands eyes. 

“They accepted” were the words that fell from the usually poisonous mouth

It only caused more confusion from the two princes but their father’s face, usually cold and unchanging, cracked into a cruel looking smile which served to send chills up the prince’s spines and looked at each other curiously.

The calling of their eldest son’s name caused the boy to flinch and sit up straighter than he was before.

A “Yes father?” came from the fifteen year old who held his breath waiting for the king to continue 

“You are to be married to Princess Sienna Rosier - Evan’s little sister. You will unite our kingdoms enabling us to create a bond of trade and loyalty for your, and future generations. Do you understand? This is non negotiable as the next in line to the throne it is your duty.” 

The young prince had felt as though he’d been kicked in the stomach and it had dropped out of his arse. He could feel himself shaking but he was able to pluck up the courage to ask whether or not the king was joking, earning a glare and sharp words reminding him of his place from the queen. 

Standing quickly, he knocked over the chair he had been perched on and made a dash for the large oak doors, screaming that he wouldn’t marry that ‘stinking backwards toad’ and slamming the door so forcefully the echo reverberated for a good minute.  
He had torn up the stairs to his room and slammed those doors too before screaming his voice hoarse - he was tired of being trapped in this prison and he wanted out. It wasn’t long until Walburga kicked down the doors to her son’s room in a whirlwind of rage and insults such as “how could you embarrass us like that” and “you’re never going to be good for anything” while curses bounced off the walls, he’d bolted out of the room faster than he’d ran before - he needed to run away, she was a psycho he’d thought. 

A loud echoing scream followed him out the doors of the castle to the grounds, “you treacherous little shit - never come back here again” rang in his ears as he banged on the doors to the gardener’s hut, fortunately it was Remus who’d answered the prince’s pleas to find him somewhere to stay. 

The scarred boy had made note of the tear tracks down the prince’s face and the bleeding from his head and other parts of his chest and decided that he had no other choice but to help the prince - and so he did.

They walked down a winding path into the forest while the wind whipped through the trees throwing branches and leaves all around the two teens. The young prince who’s vision was blurry from the tears, had been swaying here and there only guided by the tall boy’s warm hand and soothing voice - unbeknownst to the pair, the queen had sent one of her loyal creatures to follow them into the dark forest. She’d decided his existence had plagued her household for long enough, she recalled her previous thoughts of drowning him at birth but Orion foolishly ‘had hope’.  
No, she had made up her mind to rid the noble name Black of the pest that was  
Prince Sirius Orion Black.

The prince and the gardener boy had finally come to a small shack in the woods - recognised by Sirius as the shrieking shack, an apparently haunted house of sorts. At first the fifteen year old refused to go in, only to cave and let himself be dragged up the creaky old stair case to a room at the top which housed a dusty four poster bed, a grand piano, a wardrobe missing a door, a small kitchen with little table and bench in the far corner. 

It was here that the young teens sat down and the scarred boy tended to the tired prince’s wounds, humming a soft tune to calm the shaking boy. They later laid together on the bed holding each other close, willing for the world to go away but Sirius couldn’t understand why someone as perfect as the tall boy with the sandy blonde hair willed for peace - had he not got it already?  
The question was greeted by a well known sigh and a far off look in the tired amber eyes before he spoke again, telling Sirius the nature of the animal from his childhood and how it’d affected his life so. The story had fallen into place with his disappearances which Sirius had noted occurred every full moon, the scars being from his attempts to control the wolf, to take it out on himself rather than other things.

The boy had looked down at his companion, expecting disgust and repulsion at his condition but the ebony haired boy only held on tighter, reminding his friend that he would always be there and never judge someone so good and honest (he’d never admit it out loud but Sirius had thought his scars made him look akin to a badass) especially as they’d helped him escape the nightmare that was the palace.

Back at the palace in the dungeons the dark creature previously stalking Sirius and Remus in the woods reported back to the Black queen and had informed her of her son’s whereabouts. This information had birthed a cruel smile which curled up the side of her mouth giving way to a bark-like cackle as she dismissed the wretched thing. She began to plot and ponder over what could be used as a subtle way to rid the earth of her son.  
At last she settled on an apple, poisoned of course. Couldn’t be caught on any silly little catches such as ‘True love’s first kiss will break the spell’ even though she’d made sure not to let Sirius interact with anyone other than the highest of nobles all of whom he’d been repulsed by anyway so there really was no need to worry. She wouldn’t risk it though. She refused to be careless. 

But careless was exactly what she’d been as her youngest son Regulus heard most of what had been said, so when the wicked queen turned her back on the freshly poisoned apple resting on the ancient spell book, the young prince had taken out his wand to alter the deadly poison to a simple deep sleep that, to purposely mock his mother, could only be woken by true love’s first kiss and also gave off the impression of death by slowing the breathing just enough to keep the receiver alive, he’d then scurried away to his room hoping that his brother would be okay.

•

The next morning the prince had awoken to Remus making a steaming beverage and only catching his attention by grunting softly and sitting upright in the sheets of the old bed. The gardener had smiled and wished him a good morning before walking to the window to summon birds and other woodland creatures to the little shack and introduced them to the prince who had stumbled out of bed to the window and waved feebly at the critters of land and sky. 

The werewolf explained that they often keep him company during his transformations and that somewhere deeper in the woods lived seven little elves who could provide some legitimate company and offer a decent conversation which Sirius smirked at and uttered something along the lines of “Wow I thought squirrels could speak” causing Remus to snigger at the little quip before turning to leave. 

Confused, Sirius had grabbed his hand and questioned where he was going to which Remus had replied “Work silly” which earned a displeased whine from the prince who begrudgingly let the taller male go. 

The shorter of the two spent the day tiding up the dirty shack which turned out to be rather homely once the dust had gone. The black wood looking bed turned out to be a rich mahogany with burgundy drapes, the rest of the woodwork shining and polished looked more like the inside of a secluded room of a stately home rather than a broken down shack. 

He’d decided to meet the elves later on that day and to his shock and joy he discovered they too used magic and his parents laws hadn’t been able to reach them in the secluded part of the forest as he watched them work on beautiful ornaments and household pieces made presumably from crystals, diamonds, glass, amethysts and other extraordinary ores mined by their own hands. 

The prince had never heard or seen anything like it after being welcomed into the little cottage the conversation bounced between where the boy had come from and what mines were like. Upon discovering the boy was in fact a prince the elves had fired Sirius questions such as “why are you out here?” and “what’s the castle like?” - all of which Sirius managed to answer and get away with the rather vague responses. He did however, find out that the elves knew exactly who his mother and father were and that their laws simply didn’t bother the little creatures as the king and queen never bothered to venture out this far, hence their surprise at the heir’s presence in the forest. 

At this Sirius has felt an urge to inform them that he hated his parents and their ways and the extent to his mother’s cruelty. This strangely didn’t surprise the elves especially as they’d been intrigued with everything the prince had said so far - one of them used to work for the queen but she, luckily, had escaped to the forest without being tracked and told the rest of the elves, who’d recused her from a bear while running away, how cruel the royals were. 

As if to compensate for the awful event Sirius had invited the elves to his small birthday party in the glade and told them to drop by the shack at half past twelve so they could travel together to the edge of the clearing and meet with his friends who would be waiting for him.

After that the afternoon had flown by and the Prince decided he ought to go back to the shack to see if Remus was there. Upon returning he discovered Remus had in fact visited and left a small note reading:  
‘I checked in to see if you were here on my break - I assume you were with the elves. I won’t be coming back tonight, I don’t want to rouse suspicion so stay put okay? I think that it’d be wise if you came to meet us tomorrow (for your birthday) at the edge of the clearing near the small stream, you can’t miss it. One o clock as per. - Remus’

A smile had blossomed on the prince’s lips. As the night began creep along the horizon, tomorrow was looking to be a good day for Sirius.

•

The dawn soaked into the once dark, early morning sky bringing forth a chorus of birds waking up to catch their breakfast. A commotion Sirius had decided to ignore for another few hours before finally heaving himself out of the creaky mahogany bed at around eleven o clock.

The prince gazed out of the broken window onto a crisp morning, the trees and grass coated in a soft layer of frost. A chill breeze had combed itself through the tousled black bed hair and slipped in between the buttons of a shirt he’d found (and washed) in the cleaned wardrobe. 

It was his birthday. Officially sixteen years old the prince felt relived that he wasn’t waking up in his usual bed with the usual greeting from his servants and the usual breakfast and the usual schedule for the day.

Sirius had decided he wanted to make some food for the picnic later on and so he’d settled on something relatively simple and easy to make: a pie.

An apple pie to be more specific but he later realised it would be smarter to make a winter berry pie as there weren’t really any apples in close proximity to him, if he wanted some he’d have had to have gone to the town with the castle (the prison) overlooking it and that wasn’t something he intended on doing.

Instead the fair skinned boy spent most of the morning picking berries. The meeting was at around one-ish so he had plenty of time. 

The harsh winter sun looked to be a little past midday and on the way back to the small shack he’d come across an old lady who, upon first glance, appeared to be lost but after a conversation with the woman he’d discovered she lived deep in the forest and was returning from the market.

Sirius, being the kind boy he was, had invited the old lady into the shack after he noticed she looked weary. Once inside the lady had asked for a drink of water - Sirius did so without complaint and began telling her about the pie he was baking and how it was his birthday and his meeting with his friends later in the day. 

At this the wrinkled woman perked up and produced a basket of apples from under her cloak, telling him about how wonderful they are in winter berry pie and that he must try one for himself before he cuts them all up.

The red lipped prince was unable to resist the stunning produce handed to him while the woman got up and left a few others on the side next to the pie crust.

As she shuffled out the door closing it behind her she watched the prince, through the crack in the wood, take a large bite out of the shiny, luscious, red apple.

No sooner had Sirius swallowed the mouthful he dropped the poisoned, now turning slightly purple, fruit to clutch his throat and stomach, gagging as tears welled up in his eyes. An acrid taste blooming on his tongue and snaking down his oesophagus sending his mind into a hazy state as his vision clouded over. 

Suddenly, the world went black for prince Sirius and the old woman watching through the wood cackled as he fell to the floor, the offending fruit rolled along the floor out of his hand from his outstretched arm, hair covering his face with no movement to indicate breathing - the deed was done and she transformed back into her true self: Queen Walburga Black - The polyjuice potion had worked a treat.

When the elves arrived to meet with the young prince they made no effort to suppress their shock as they gasped at the young prince’s frame, motionless on the floor with the now withered fruit just inches away from pale, cold, slightly curled up finger tips, they assumed the worst.

The frost and cold wind outside no longer seemed friendly and magical, but biting and wicked as the small creatures moved the poisoned prince to the bed. There was a morose atmosphere clouding the small bedroom as the little creatures deliberated about what to do with the prince.

The elf from the palace - Winky - suddenly piped up, remembering the birthday plans to meet his friends at the edge of the clearing to which another elf by the name of Dobby proposed that he and Winky fetch his friends while the others stay and guard the sleeping prince. 

On that order the two elves set out along a dusty, winding track through the forest until they reached a patch of land where the trees parted, giving way to a scenic clearing where a willow tree stood proudly over a body of shimmering water with fish of every colour darting about, causing ripples in the surface, the surface which reflected a white stallion mounted by a rider possessing long red hair with multiple little braids through out the fiery locks. 

The elves realised this rider was with whom they were meeting with as she was also surrounded by three other horses, one of a deep chocolate brown shade ridden by a male who looked to be the same age as Sirius with round glasses and hair sticking up in every direction, another boy who patted the neck of a mottled black and brown breed seemed slightly shorter than the other three with soft light brown hair and a warm smile rivalled by the tallest of all the riders whom the two elves recognised as Remus Lupin. 

The elves rushed to the small cluster and spoke so quickly the sandy haired boy had had to practically yell at them to “be quiet”. After that Dobby was able to explain the situation they’d left at the shack and the urgency of which it required.

On this note the messy haired boy, Prince James as the elves later discovered, exchanged an alarmed and worried glance with the werewolf before picking up an elf each and having them hold onto the horse’s mane as the four of them rode break neck speed into the forest to where the shack stood looking quite normal, contrary to the previous events. 

The sky began to darken as the days were shorter in the winter while the four friends tied up their horses and burst into the shack, crashing up the stairs and entering the small room at the top of the building.

Clustered around the bed at the far end of the room were five more elves all of whom surrounded the barely breathing boy on the bed who looked almost unreal, like a picturesque god to Remus.  
The other three and the rest of the elves seemed to catch onto the sudden shift in the atmosphere as they silently left the room to just the gardening boy and his one true love.

The sandy haired teen approached the bed, disregarding the rotten fruit on the floor, cautiously as if one wrong move would stop the other’s heart forever, however once at the prince’s side, Remus couldn’t help but gaze in awe at the person laid before him. Ebony hair curled around his face and on the pillow like a dark halo, frosty white skin cold to the touch and in stark contrast to the crown of curls on his head, red lips so unnatural for a boy but so beautifully mesmerising that Remus simply couldn’t stop himself from placing one hand on the prince’s cold cheek and pressing his lips to the soft red ones in a gentle motion but holding it steady as a tear rolled down his cheek, followed by another, and another.

As the tan boy drew back, wiping his eyes on a torn jacket sleeve, the prince’s long dark eyelashes fluttered and parted to reveal hazy, silver eyes slowly coming back into focus after his poisoned sleep. 

A gasp had escaped Remus’ lips and he threw a hand to his mouth in pure shock. Sirius’ eyes flitted to the side and gazed softly upon the tall boy standing beside him. He removed one folded arm from his stomach and brushed his finger tips against the scarred hand of the other. The warmth seemed to be returning to his body Remus had noted. 

“What happened” was the first thing the curly haired prince croaked when he sat up, aided by Remus who’d immediately come to his help, was responded to with a quiet explanation of what he’d been told by Winky not long ago.  
A few moments passed before a look of both horror and realisation dawned on the prince’s face. He’d concluded that it was in fact his mother who’d poisoned him and not some random old lady he’d met and that she’d been using polyjuice potion to disguise herself. 

Once the moment had passed, Remus snaked his arms underneath the smaller boy and scooped him up off the bed bridal style before carrying him down the stairs and out the door to his previously grieving friends. A delightful shock to all as the pale prince smiled at Peter and Lily, flashing James a grin and proceeding to make a silly joke about ‘dying on his birthday’ - eliciting a groan from the other three. 

He thanked the elves for their loyalty, friendship and hospitality before climbing onto Remus’s horse as they all rode off out of the woods.

Sirius told James about what his mother had done which received a response of colourful language and a command that Sirius would be living with the Potter royal family from then on. He would be making sure Remus receives some kind of award for his “services to his best pal” causing Lily to giggle and Peter to burst into fits of laughter. James, of course, couldn’t see what was wrong with his proposal while Remus just smiled and thanked him saying that he’d prefer to stick to gardening if that suited the prince’s plans. 

But what mattered most of all was that for once, the lonely prince was happy and free of the shackles he grew up in. He was free to love, free to laugh and free to live how he wished. 

And Prince Sirius Orion Black and Remus John Lupin lived happily ever after.


End file.
